Whoever Said I Loved You?
by Lady Monozuki
Summary: One-shot Fuji/Ryoma: “Hey Syuusuke, you went out of your way to save me from a bunch of girls today.” His boyfriend continued to smile. “Did I?”


**Whoever Said I Loved You?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.**

Valentine's Day is one of the most dreaded holidays for Seigaku Regulars. The rabid fans that cheered them during tournaments and regular matches could now display their affection in yet another way. Ryoma entered the school gates, oblivious to the dozens of girls shouting at him, trying to get his attention. He walked past all of them without a second thought, not even hearing them screaming his name. His mind was focused on two things: tennis practice and the person who he would give his gift to.

He blushed to think about what was now wrapped and tucked between two raquets in his tennis back. Since this time of year is considered the most romantic, he decided to step outside of his comfort zone and get a gift. He sighed and tried to ease his mind. Guys didn't usually give gifts on Valentine's Day but he didn't care. After all, his special person isn't normal. He sighed and looked up at the sky.

Just then, a hand rested on his shoulder. He glanced behind his shoulder to see Fuji smiling at him. Ryoma blushed even more. The two didn't say anything. Instead, they walked up toward the roof before morning practice. He tried to convince himself that this would be all right. They sat down in silence. He didn't know what to say. The words that he practiced the night before didn't even come to mind.

_How am I supposed to give him a present if I can't say anything?_

"Ryoma, what's wrong? You're quieter than usual."

He wanted to say something in reply but couldn't think. His mind became too focused on the gift. He didn't notice anything until he felt lips on his own. He blinked and then realized that Syuusuke was kissing him to try and get him out of the daze.

_He always does this when I'm preoccupied with tennis or school._

"Gomen Syuusuke," he muttered after they broke the kiss.

Fuji chuckled. "I like it when you're spacey."

Ryoma blushed and averted his gaze. He pulled his tennis bag closer and fingered the present. With a sigh, he spoke without thinking.

"Ano, S-Syuusuke I bought you a present," he muttered.

The tensai opened his eyes in surprise. "You did?" he asked.

Ryoma nodded and handed over the present. Fuji opened the present and pulled out a small box of chocolates along with a small choker that read "Ultimate" on the front and "I love you" on the back. The freshman blushed as the tensai examined the necklace. A kiss on the cheek only made him feel more embarrassed.

"Arigato, Ryoma."

Fuji put on the necklace before leaving for practice. A couple of minutes later, Ryoma headed down to the courts as well.

--

"Oi Echizen, what are you up to?" he heard.

He spun around to see Kikumaru and Momo grinning like fools. With a sigh, he stopped and waited for the inevitable. Strong arms slung around his neck.

"Ochibi, what are you doing here so late? Tezuka's gonna make you run laps!"

"Why are you singling me out? You're going to get in trouble if you don't hurry up."

They froze and then started off in a sprint. He blinked before taking off after them. After a few minutes he stopped and looked at the courts. Several girls started screaming. Curious, he edged his way up to get a better look. Tezuka and Fuji were holding a match, both of them seemed serious. Fuji used his Higuma Otoshi to return a smash, earning the point. The tensai bounced the ball against the ground.

"Tezuka, I won't lose to you."

Echizen smirked and guessed that they weren't doing this for show. They were playing for real.

_Heh, I guess that they going all out. I don't know why though, this is only practice. But then again, neither one is the type to back down, especially Syuusuke._

The girls from several other clubs started screaming. When he looked up, he saw that Tezuka used his Zeroshiki Drop Shot. Soon the crowd wouldn't shut up. Ryoma grimaced and moved away. Some of the girls caught him.

"Ryoma-sama, p-please take these as a gift!" one girl said as she offered him a pink package. He blinked.

"No," he replied.

"Echizen, what are you doing?" he heard. He groaned. Momo walked over to them and interfered. "Don't you know how to be nice to a girl? Say you're sorry and accept the gift!"

He blinked and pulled his hat down. "S-sorry."

After a couple moments of silence a bunch of the girls started to squeal. Soon he found a bunch of boxes in front of him. He didn't even realize how they got there.

"Everyone clear the track! The tennis club is going to run laps."

Echizen turned around to see Tezuka and Fuji standing behind him. He didn't even notice them there.

"Captain," he whispered, "Fuji-sempai."

The fangirls dissipated, leaving the rest of the members standing there. Fuji caught his eye and gave him a smile. Then he understood that Fuji stopped the match to save him. The club members walked over to the starting line to prepare themselves for the upcoming run. The Regulars got in line as well before taking off. Ryoma sighed and stayed in front of Eiji and Oishi. Time slipped by him and he lost himself in the pace. They rounded the corner for their final lap.

By that point, everyone else had dropped out. The screaming girls stood in their way and they tried to push past them. Ryoma tried to be invisible by moving toward the center, but to no avail. Fuji stepped in front of him and swatted away gifts that some of the girls tried to give him. He couldn't help but chuckle at his boyfriend's behavior.

The rest of the practice went without any other incidents, mostly because Ryuuzaki-sensai scolded the girls and told them that they were banned from coming to the tennis courts for two days. After practice, Ryoma finished his freshman duties before heading home. Fuji waved at him from the school gate. They didn't say anything at first, they didn't need to.

But one thing bothered Ryoma. He couldn't figure out why Fuji helped him fight off crazy fan girls. Most of the time the tensai was more than content to watch him struggle with getting away from the tennis courts without being confronted by some air-headed girl.

"Hey Syuusuke, you went out of your way to save me from a bunch of girls today."

His boyfriend continued to smile. "Did I?"

Ryoma frowned. "You know you did."

"Saa, I can't have them getting too close to you now can I?"

"Hmph, you're more than content to watch me struggle with them. So I don't buy that excuse for a second."

Fuji chuckled. "I suppose you're right… I had to think of a way to repay you for your present since I didn't get you one."

Ryoma smiled. "Well then I guess that you love me a lot to take them all on at once."

Fuji said nothing. Instead, he gave one of his rare, authentic smiles.

"Whoever said I loved you?"

~End~

Bonus: Origins of Fuji's "Ultimate" Necklace

"Hey Fujiko, where did you get that necklace?" Eiji asked.

The tensai smirked. "I won this necklace for coming up with a challenge that no one else wanted to do."

"Eh? When did this happen? Who was with you?"

"This weekend, and I just went down to the public tennis courts to play. They were doing challenges and if you completed the most challenges you got a prize. Also, if you came up with one that no one else wanted to do, you also got a prize. So I joined them."

"What did you dare them to do?"

Fuji smirked. "Do you really want to know?"

~End~

Lady Monozuki: My late Valentine's Day fic. I hope you enjoy it all the same. I had a hard time coming up with what Ryoma should get Fuji (hence why the fic is late). Anyway, please review.


End file.
